


Как люди разных канонов сообщают своим яутам, что пора приступать к тесному общению

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), GH0



Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Бригада с того света, Десятый проходит над радугой, Ева за семью печатями, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform, Пожиратель под ледяным щитом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH0/pseuds/GH0
Summary: Небольшой экскурс в обычаи этих странных мягкотелых существ.
Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836742
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Как люди разных канонов сообщают своим яутам, что пора приступать к тесному общению

  * Ласель Обечанофф



  
— Пронзи меня своим клинком! Подними мой график! Повысь мой рейтинг!  
  


  * Бела Шербан



  
Достаёт леденец из трусов.  
  
— Мне не додают эндорфинов!  
  


  * Сергей Солохин



  
Молчит и краснеет.  
  


  * Александр Рогачёв



  
Достоверно не известно. На записях слышно приветствие и звук снимаемых штанов.  
  


  * Гордон Ташлинд



  
— Я отложу от тебя яйца! Или прирежу, если не понравится.  
  


  * Хогби Вейнало



  
Постукивает ботинком.  
  
— Нужно обсудить.  
  


  * Рудольф Вебер



  
— Оргию и цангеллет!  
  


  * Йонге Далине



  
— Отвали, жаба озабоченная!  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
